Most Wonderful Time of the Year
by Reeves3
Summary: It's Christmas time and while at a party Yang needs to decide whether to admit her feelings for Blake or watch her leave for Vacuo. Bumbleby! Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with RWBY.**

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas everyone! Here's a little bumbleby fic I created within 3 days for you all as my gift to you wonderful readers this year. I hope you all have a fantastic Christmas and you get lots of nice things. **

**Don't forget to leave a review. I love getting them. :)**

**Happy reading,**

**Reeves3.**

* * *

><p><strong>Most Wonderful Time of the Year<strong>

A mass of snow covered the town of Vale like a thick woolly blanket. On this particular chill night the stars shone in the dark sky like the twinkling Christmas lights decorating people's houses and public buildings. In a neighbourhood on the outskirts of the town one small house didn't just have lights flashing but music boomed out of it and up the street. An array of vehicles were parked on the snow ploughed road outside the home of Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos. The selected pair to host the Christmas party this year.

It was a small starter home for the young couple, now fresh out of Beacon along with the rest of Team JNPR and RWBY, as they celebrated Christmas with their friends for the first time as fully fledged Hunters and Huntresses. Inside the house was barely enough space to swing a cat amongst the people who had come to party. Like every good hosts Pyrrha and Jaune kept themselves busy making sure everyone else was having a good time and that drinks were refreshed and food was replaced once it appeared to be running in short supply.

The lounge area had temporarily been transformed into a dance floor with a few stools and chairs put around the edges for people to rest on when they got tired of dancing. The rest of the downstairs of the house appeared to be the mingling area where friends were free to chat at a normal voice volume away from the stereo speakers. Balloons and tinsel were tied up around the place and Nora had personally made sure that multicolour glitter caked the floor. Pinned across the lounge against the wall were two banners. The first read 'Merry Christmas Everyone' and the second read 'Goodbye And Good Luck Blake'.

In the adjoining room to the lounge and in direct line of sight of the banners was Yang Xiao Long. She sat on a stool, with one leg propped up on the bar and the other dropped down to swing idly, as she clasped onto a glass of Strawberry Sunrise in her hands and glared daggers across the room at that second banner.

Yes, her teammate for over four years, flatmate for the last six months and secret crush for two years, was leaving for a job opportunity in Vacuo. The raven haired Faunus was departing tomorrow with Team SSSN to join a Hunter and Huntress company that specialised in depleting the world of Grimm that had evolved to learn not to attack straight away. A lot of tactics were used in this group to take down the oldest and wisest of Grimm and when Sun mentioned about it in passing Blake's ears, both sets, perked up at the idea.

Blake had told her it sounded like an interesting experience to take and that there wasn't much keeping her in Vale so she accepted when the group called to offer a place for her.

Yang frowned at the memory. Wasn't she enough to stop Blake from going? Sadly she realised she obviously wasn't.

Cheers and boos suddenly went up in the air next to her and Yang broke her gaze away from the banner to the group surrounding the pool table. Fox was proudly twirling his cue stick as he won his sixth game in a row while Blake graciously accepted her loss and handed her own cue to Neptune who was up next. Yang forced a smile against her inner misery as Blake headed towards her and sat down on the stool next to hers.

"Need a sip?" Yang offered, noticing Blake looking a little exhausted.

Blake smiled appreciatively. "Please."

Yang passed over her glass and ignored her heart skipping a beat as their fingers brushed against one another's. As Blake enjoyed her refreshment Yang took the opportunity to glance around the room to keep herself occupied.

Standing around the pool table was Fox, Neptune, Sun, Scarlet and Coco while Ruby and Weiss quietly conversed to one another in another corner of the room. Off in the lounge Yang could see Nora dancing with Ren as the former wore a Santa hat and the latter reindeer antlers. Yatsuhashi was twirling around Velvet as Jaune was going around with a platter of sausage rolls and trying not to drop them. Pyrrha was talking to Sage in the kitchen as they emptied crisps from their packets into bowls. Other guests were spread out around the house either mingling, dancing or in line to use the bathroom.

"So how does it feel being beaten by a blind guy?" Yang asked, arching an eyebrow at Blake.

Blake lowered the drink and swallowed, smirking deviously. "About as good as your cooked meals."

"Hey," Yang cried out, pretending to be offended by clutching a hand over her heart. "I'll have you know my meals are for people with a very acquired taste."

Blake laughed and Yang joined in with her. It wasn't a secret between the two of them that they both preferred Blake's dinners. Their giggles soon died down and the pair ended up gazing at one another.

"Well at least you won't have to put up with my food anymore," Yang said.

Blake's amber eyes flickered briefly with what Yang could have sworn was melancholy as she stared down at her lap. She glanced back up with a look Yang could only describe as fondness.

"True but I think I'll miss it...a-and I'll miss you."

Yang's eyes glazed over as her stomach twisted in a knot at the reminder her best friend was leaving for an indefinite number of time. She wanted to beg and plead for Blake not to leave yet she knew Blake wanted to go because nothing was keeping her grounded here. At least in Vacuo she would have job security.

"Will you miss me?" Blake asked, a bit bashfully yet a tone of hope in her voice.

The blonde desperately wanted to say all these things to Blake. To let her know how much she meant to Yang and that the best part of her day was seeing Blake every morning. Unfortunately her brain took control of her mouth and her heart was put to the side.

"I guess so." Yang joked off, with a shrug, not brave enough to give Blake the truthful answer.

Blake broke away from their gaze with a wave of disappointment etched on her features before she masked it up with a soft smile. She slid off from her seat and handed Yang her drink back.

"I'm going to go speak to Pyrrha," she announced.

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit," said Yang, as Blake walked over to the hostess.

Yang didn't get a second of peace because the moment Blake was out of sight Weiss and Ruby stormed over to her.

"You're a dunce. Do you know that?" Weiss asked, taking Blake's seat as Ruby remained standing by her sister.

Yang frowned at the sudden offence. "You've told me numerous times at Beacon. Why am I a dunce now? What have I done?"

"You've done nothing, that's exactly it!" Weiss practically screeched, her manicured nails digging into the leather on the seat.

"It's okay Weiss, there's still time," Ruby said, calmly, soothing her girlfriend's frustration down.

"Time for what exactly?" Yang asked, curious, her lilac eyes shifting between the two of them.

"To tell Blake how you really feel," Ruby told her, seriously.

Yang's eyes widened as she started tapping her foot upon the ground creating a frantic beat and she forced out a laugh. "What are you talking about?"

Weiss scowled at her. "Don't play dumb with us. We know how you feel about her and we're positive Blake feels the same way."

Letting out a huff of annoyance because she wasn't sure how Weiss and Ruby found out her secret Yang stopped her beating foot upon the floor. She knew these two weren't going to stop pestering her until she told them the truth so Yang put down her glass on the windowsill behind her and held her hands up in defeat.

"Okay yes fine, I like her," Yang admitted. Ruby and Weiss both started to grin but the fiery blonde quickly stopped that from happening by adding. "But it's not possible that she likes me back."

Ruby frowned, confused. "Why?"

"Because if she did like me she wouldn't be moving away," Yang cried out, quietly, as though it was obvious.

Weiss slapped Yang on her arm like a parent scolding their child. "That's because she doesn't know how you really feel."

"Well what can I do about it?" Yang asked, rubbing her arm.

"Oh I don't know," Weiss sighed, with an air of sarcasm in her tone. Yang eyed her suspiciously before turning to her younger sister.

"Is she drunk?"

Ruby chuckled as Weiss slapped Yang on the arm again. "She's had a couple of glasses of champagne so she could be starting to get tipsy."

"I am not!" Weiss protested, indigently.

"You are a lightweight," Yang muttered.

Weiss scowled which usually meant she had nothing to argue back with because the other person was right. "We're getting off the subject! Maybe what you can do is tell Blake how much she means to you."

"I can't do that!" Yang protested, with a slight squeak.

"And why not?" Ruby questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because what if she doesn't feel the same way. I'd look like a right idiot confessing my love to her if she only wants to be friends."

"Love?" Ruby asked, arching her eyebrow as the corners of her lips upturned.

Yang's face fell slack as she realised she had let that word slip. She raised her index finger as she tried to come up with something, her mouth opening and closing like a fish, to say anything to cover up what she had just revealed but ended up dropping her hand down along with her head. Ruby stared at her girlfriend with concern at how distraught Yang seemed. Weiss inclined her head towards Yang signalling to Ruby that she should say something to cheer her up. Ruby nodded her head and sat down on the empty stool on Yang's other side and wrapped an arm around her older sisters shoulders.

"You were the one that told me to follow my heart and tell Weiss how I felt so I did and look how that turned out. Now I'm doing the same for you. You can tell Blake how you feel and know what her answer is or not ask at all and spend a long time wondering what her answer could have been. Blake isn't going to hate you or ignore you if she doesn't feel the same way but from the way she looks at you when you're not looking I'd say she does like you because it's the same look you get when you look at her. Trust your heart Yang, it led me to happiness and it'll lead you there too."

A smile slowly started to grace it's way on Yang's face as she took in Ruby's words. Her drooped head turned to the side to face her red-headed sibling.

"When did you get so wise?" She asked.

Ruby smiled. "I learned from you."

Weiss coughed loudly and Ruby paled slightly before quickly adding. "Weiss too."

Yang shook her head and rolled her eyes but ended up letting her smile turn into a grin. She lifted an arm around her sister and pulled her in for a hug as best as they could manage while sitting side by side.

"Thank you," Yang mumbled, her voice muffled against Ruby's shoulder.

"You're welcome," Ruby mentioned, her voice equally as stifled by being buried under a mane of golden hair.

The two pulled away from each other before Weiss quickly got their attention by tapping their knees and pointed over to the lounge where Blake was heading towards them. Butterflies suddenly broke free from their cocoons in Yang's stomach as she felt them fluttering their wings madly as she caught Blake's eyes.

"Hey," greeted Blake, approaching them. "I've just finished saying goodbye to everyone. I need to head off as I've still got some packing to do. Are you three still going to join me at the airship in the morning?"

"You're leaving already?" Yang exclaimed, hoping she could have had more time to plan what she was going to say to Blake. "But it's only...wow quarter to midnight? That's gone fast."

"Yeah and if I want to get a good night sleep in too, I better be off now," explained Blake, hiding her disappointment that she couldn't stay longer at the party.

Ruby and Weiss glanced at Yang to see if she was going to say anything. However it appeared she seemed to be losing her fight with her heart as she stared down at her lap, pretending to look at her watch still, and frowning at it.

Blake spoke up again. "So will you three join me tomorrow before I leave?"

Weiss looked away from Yang and smiled at Blake. "Of course, we wouldn't miss it."

"Unlike you," added Ruby. She got up and hugged Blake who happily returned it as Weiss got up as well to hug Blake after she let go of Ruby. Yang remained awkwardly sitting on her seat.

"I'll see you back at the flat, Yang?" Blake asked, removing her arms from around Weiss's small frame.

Yang looked up and she nodded her head as she processed what Blake had said. "Yeah, of course."

Blake gave her a small smile. "Alright, I-I'll see you there then. Bye guys, see you in the morning."

Ruby and Weiss said their goodbyes and Blake started to walk away leaving Yang internally fighting with herself to say something. She watched as Blake manoeuvred in-between the crowds of people to get to the front door. The butterflies in her stomach increased so much she figured that was how she was lifted off her chair because she was positive her legs had turned to jelly. Yang closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, reopened them and shouted over the music.

"Don't leave!"

Partygoers paused what they were doing at Yang's unexpected holler and Blake froze in her tracks. She whipped around, eyes bright and hopeful, standing in the centre of the dance floor in the lounge, and gazed at Yang.

"What?" She asked, as Nora subtly turned down the music.

"Don't go to Vacuo," Yang stressed.

Small gasps went up in air along with people's eyes widening in surprise. Fox slipped in his position and over fired his shot which ended up shooting the white ball off the table where it sailed passed in front of Yang and ended up hitting the dinner platter Jaune was serving sending the food all over the floor. Yang didn't pay it a tiny bit of attention because all of it was focused on Blake.

She stepped forward slightly and carried on speaking. "To answer you honestly from earlier yes I'm going to miss you. I'm going to miss the hell out of you. Would you really think I wouldn't? You're my partner Blake. For the past four years I've seen your face every morning and it brightens my day so much even the sun can't outshine me and it's all because of you. There's so many things about you Blake that makes you such a wonderful person...a person who I would give my life for and my hand."

Yang paused for a second, taking in Blake's face to the tears glistening in her eyes to the broad smile on her face, and it was in that moment to give Yang the confidence to say what she did next.

"I love you Blake. Will you marry me?"

It was silent around the house as everyone watched with gaping mouths at Yang except for four people. Nora and Ruby were outright trying to contain their jumps for joy, as Weiss clutched onto Ruby's arm for support and had a hand to her forehead.

The fourth and final person who wasn't showing their wide open gob was Blake. Her smile had turned into a Cheshire cat grin, her faunus ears were perked up with delight, and she nodded her head.

"YES!"

Yang beamed too as Blake ran up to her and jumped into her arms, where Yang easily caught her around the waist as Blake's legs wrapped around hers, before cupping the blondes face in her hands and bringing her in for a kiss. The pair of them barely registered the cheers, party poppers, party horns, and whistles from their friends around them. Elated and lightheaded Yang remained standing and keeping a strong grip on Blake, not wanting to ever let her go, as Blake's soft lips continued to move against her own.

Blake momentarily pulled away slightly and brushed a bang away that had fallen in front of Yang's face as she murmured. "I love you too."

Grinning like crazy at hearing those words Yang pressed her lips against Blake's again in a tender kiss and a third when Blake giggled with glee before letting her go gently to the ground. Everyone was smiling around them and the pair blushed and laughed shyly upon realising they had got engaged and shared their first kiss in front of all their friends.

"I think this calls for more champagne!" Pyrrha announced, popping open a bottle.

More cheers went up in the air as people started to come up to Yang and Blake to congratulate them. They kept an arm around each other as the glasses were passed around and the music was put back on but at a quieter volume than before.

Ruby stood up on a chair and tapped her glass with a knife to get everyone's attention. "To Yang and Blake! It's about bloody time and I say for everyone that we wish you many wonderful years together."

"To Yang and Blake!" Everyone toasted. They reached their glasses half way to their mouths before Ruby suddenly shouted out.

"OH and have a Merry Christmas!"

They all cheered again and had a sip of their champagne to their friends finally getting together and to celebrate the most wonderful time of the year.

* * *

><p><strong>Yang goes all out when she asks out a girl. :P<strong>

**Bet you weren't expecting that, haha.**

**Merry Christmas Everyone!**

**Love Reeves3.**


End file.
